happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
A character is an interactive entity the player controls during levels in Happy Wheels. The in-game camera will follow the character based on the where the character is (if the character's body is destroyed, the camera will follow the heart). There are currently 15 total character types on 10 vehicles. Jim said that he may sometime create an NPC based on himself. Many new users believe characters can be 'unlocked', which in fact they cannot. It is simply that they have yet to be made. All ten current characters and their NPC's can be acessed in the game's Level Editor. Some playable characters have 1 character (e.g: segway guy) and some have multiple characters. (e.g: Santa Claus, these types of characters are known as Multi Playable Characters.). Currently Released Characters Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is one of the first 4 characters. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Right - Lean right *Left - Lean left *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise arm 1 and leg 2 *Ctrl - Raise arm 2 and leg 1 *Space - Grab ---- Segway Guy Segway Guy is one of the first 4 characters. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten legs Up *Ctrl - Bend legs down *Space - Jump ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. ---- Irresponsible Dad Irresponsible Dad is one of the first 4 characters that was originally from version 1.0 Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forward *Z - Eject both *Shift - Eject father *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Change camera to view child ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Effective Shopper Effective Shopper is one of the first four characters, although she is not playable in any demos. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean Left *Right - Lean Right *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Move arms-legs *Right - Move arms-legs *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee ---- Moped Couple The Moped Couple was added on November 19th, 2010, and it's only feature that was added in V1.20. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man - The woman will remain holding the man if Z is pressed repeatedly. *Shift - Eject woman *Space - Speed boost *Ctrl - Brake *C - Change camera to view woman ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Lawnmower Man Lawnmower Man was added on May 20th, 2011, and was the only feature added in V1.40. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Slow/Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Ctrl - Nothing *Shift - Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Shift - Move arms, lift one leg. ---- Explorer Guy Explorer Guy '''was added on July 22nd, 2011, in V1.45, along with the rail. '''Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Lean Explorer Guy forward *Ctrl - Lean Explorer Guy backward *Space - When held, attaches cart to rails ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Santa Claus Santa Claus was added December 22nd, 2011, and is the first triple playable character to be added to the game, second being Irresponsible Mom. He is also the largest character. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Ctrl- Nothing *Shift - Cuts elves loose after they die or loose legs *Space - Float *C - Change camera to view elves ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab ---- 'Pogostick Man' Main Article: Pogostick Man Pogostick Man was added April 13, 2012 as the first character released in 2012. His screams and moans are voiced by YouTuber UberHaxorNova. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten body *Ctrl - Crouch down *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- 'Irresponsible Mom' Main Article: Irresponsible Mom Irresponsible Mom was added to the game September 21st, 2012. This character is the second to consist of 3 different characters. First being Santa Claus. She is also the first character to have three wheels. She is also the first character to have a non-obease character get an ejection boost. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backward *Right - Lean forward *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Eject Baby *Ctrl - Eject Little Girl *Space - Brakes ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ---- Vehicles Wheelchair.svg|Wheelchair Guy's Wheelchair. Segway.svg|Segway Guy's Segway. Dad's Bike.svg|Irresponsible Dad's Bike. Motorised Scooter.svg|Effective Shopper's Motorized Scooter. Moped.svg|Moped Couple's Moped. Lawnmower.svg|Lawnmower Man's Lawnmower. Minecart.svg|Explorer Guy's Mine Cart. Sleigh.svg|Santa Claus' Sleigh. Pogostick.svg|Pogostick Man's Pogostick. Mum's Bike.svg|Irresponsible Mom's Bike. Character sizes Small characters: Irresponsible Dads son,Irresponsible Moms children and the elves. Medium characters: Wheelchair Guy,Segway Guy,irresponsible Dad,the Moped couple,Explorer guy,Pogostick man and Irresponsible Mom Large characters: Effective Shopper,Lawnmower Man and Santa Claus. small chars.png|Small characters medium chars.png|Medium characters fat chars.png|Large characters Unreleased Characters Akira Bike Akira Bike (unofficial name) was an unreleased character that could be found in the game before the release of the moped couple. ThatCanadianGuy was one of the first people to notice this. Since a level could not be tested using Akira Bike, there are no known controls. Jim may release it eventually. Potential Characters 'Tuk - Tuk Character' Tuk-Tuk character '''is a potential character. If added, he will drive an auto rickshaw. Jim confirmed "Tuk-Tuk character added to the list of possibilities" when the Happy Wheels Facebook page reached 1,000,000 likes. Non-Playable Characters A '''Non-Playable Character is a non-controllable version of a character, found in user-made levels and acces sed via the level editor. 'Custom Non-Player Characters' A Custom Non-Playable Character is a user-created NPC. Glitches *After ejection, when grabbing objects such as the ground, the character's hands might not visually touch the object. This gives the appearance of holding onto nothing. It is still possible to move normally. *On the Character Selection screen, some characters can fall off the platform. *When using Irresponsible Dad, the player can rapidly press left and right arrow keys to glide in midair. *When using Wheelchair Guy, holding up and down keys will cause his limbs to swing freely in a ragdoll fashion. This can continue longer if the player holds the plus key. *When the 1.62 update was initially released, levels with the Hide Vehicle option on would also hide the character's vehicle on the character selection screen, which could cause them to fall off the stonehenge. This was later fixed. *When a level starts out with a character having their vehicle hidden, shift and control commands don't work. Trivia *Many new users to Happy Wheels believe that characters can be unlocked, but this is in fact false. The reason behind much of this is the empty character slots, which many new users believe hold unlockable characters, although in reality, they are simply spaces for new characters to be placed into. New characters are added into the game in updates. A new character, item, or implement can be accessed by everyone when the game is updated publicly. The demo version of Happy Wheels, which does not update, includes very few of the features included on the official version, which can be found on Total Jerkface. *There are six characters that are capable of coherent speech: Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad (but not his child), the woman of Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Santa Claus (and his elves), and Pogostick Man. *The NPC of a new character is released along with the playable character(s) itself. *Update 1.62 added the ability to hide a character's vehicle, allowing the player to always begin outside a vehicle. Before this update, all characters had to eject out of their vehicles before flopping around aimlessly. *You can change the character in the Level Editor by clicking the character, dragging the arrow left to right to change character. *It takes 5 seconds for a character to die when ripped in half or when their pelvis is broken. *It is unknown if Jim will make all characters in the game a mascot like Wheelchair Guy and Effective Shopper . *It says when you hover your mouse over the density changer, that a character's density is 1. If you do the math, a bowling ball would then have the density of 0.09, which the character would easily lift up as if it were made out of foam. Therefor proving that the characters actually have super human strength! Also, with some testing and simple math, the Pogostick Man can lift a ball with the density of 8.6. Meaning he can lift 8.6 times his weight. From average human weight from the whole world (being 62 kg/136 lb). He can lift more than half a ton or 533 kg (1175 lb). Video .]] Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:Segway Guy Category:Moped Couple Category:Effective Shopper Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Explorer Guy Category:Lawnmower Guy Category:Santa Claus Category:Pogostick Man Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Irresponsible Mom